Accidental, Coincidence, or Fate
by luneara eclipse
Summary: One-shot for RKOMizfit: Adrian and Punk keep bumping into each other, but is it accidental, coincidence or fate that keeps doing it? CM PunkxOC


**Accidental, Coincidence, or Fate**

**A/N: Here is a one-shot for my friend RKOMizfit! Sorry if it seems short.**

* * *

><p>Adrian ran as fast as she could into the arena. She knew she was late, and on her first night in the WWE too! Adrian blamed the schedule for she wasn't use to the extra traveling. She was used to the more laid back schedule of TNA. She was so focused on running to the locker room she was sharing with the other Divas, she didn't noticed that tattooed man turning the corner nor did he notice her.<p>

_BAM!_ The two collided and were thrown to the floor. Adrian sat up and held her forehead. She looked over and her eyes widened, she ran into CM Punk. She felt her face heat up from embarrassment.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you and I was running 'cause I'm late." She said as she helped him up.

"It's okay. I'm Phil but you can call me Punk if you want." He smiled.

"I'm Adrian." She sheepishly smiled.

"So you're the new Diva?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I jumped ship from TNA. Too much drama backstage with Karen Jarrett and Velvet Sky." Adrain nodded.

"That must've sucked." He said and Adrian nodded. She glanced at her watch and nearly had a panic attack.

"Crap, I have to go. See you later!" Adrian ran off to get ready for her debut match against Maryse.

* * *

><p>She walked backstage with high spirits. Despite being late, Adrian managed to beat Maryse in her debut match using her finisher, a Texas Cloverleaf. That finisher had gotten her several wins back in TNA against Tara and Madison Rayne. Adrian hummed her entrance theme, <em>In the End<em> by Linkin Park, as she made her way back to the locker room. She was so happy, she couldn't help herself and began to skip.

Sadly she wasn't paying attention and collided with someone yet again. She looked up from her spot on the floor and saw Punk looking down at her in confusion.

"Deja vu, huh?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, sorry again." Adrian apologized.

"It's okay. You won your first match so it's okay to be distracted." Punk chuckled.

"You saw that?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're amazing! I can see why you held the TNA Women's Knockout title." He answered.

"Thanks...well I should probably get ready and head on out to my hotel. See you later." Adrian waved to him as she walked away.

She couldn't help but look back at him a few times as she walked to the locker room. Adrian thought that Punk was rather handsome. She especially loved his tattoos. Much like him, she too was Straight Edge. She used to watch him in ROH and TNA and he was her inspiration for wrestling and for being drug and alcohol free.

* * *

><p>Adrian walked into her hotel, with her hood of her jacket on; hiding the earbuds of her iPod which was blaring music loudly. She had checked in that afternoon so she headed straight to the elevator. After the show, Adrian had stopped at Burger King to get a late dinner before she went to the hotel. She kept her eyes on the floor ahead of her; so she didn't see the man waiting for the elevator as well until she walked into him.<p>

"I am so sorry!" She looked up and nearly laughed. It was CM Punk once again.

"What is with us literally bumping into each other?" He chuckled.

"I have no idea. Either it's accidental, coincidence, or fate." She grinned.

"I think you're right. So, since we keep bumping into each other how about we go grab breakfast tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Sure. I promise I'll try not to walk into you again." She giggled.

"Great. But for the record, I don't mind having a pretty woman walking into me constantly." Punk winked.

The next morning, much to her dismay, Adrian did infact walk into Punk. Despite that they had a great time and made plans for lunch, which led to Punk asking her out on a date.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR YEARS LATER<strong>

Adrian Brooks walked around backstage with her iPod blaring in her ears. She didn't notice the man standing before her until she bumped into him. She looked up and smiled for it was her husband of the last three years, Phil Brooks. He couldn't help but laugh. It was just like how they met four years ago.

"Faith must think us literally bumping into each other is funny." She chuckled.

"I don't know, let's ask her. Faith, do you think it's funny?" Punk asked their two year old daughter as she held onto Adrian's pantleg.

The toddler giggled as Punk picked her up before grabbing Adrian's hand. The Diva couldn't help but smile. She was the Diva's Champion, married to a great guy, and had a beautiful little girl. Whether it was accidental, coincidence, or fate that caused her to meet Punk; she'll never know but it didn't matter to her for she was extremely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Please review!**


End file.
